The Bestest Birthday Ever
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom decides to treat Sara to a special birthday, but Catherine has other plans. Birthday fic for my girl Jordan!


This is a birthday fic for my girl Jersey. She turned 18 last week and is now legal to stalk the older men she's been wanting. Go get 'em Jord. Please wish her a blated birthday as she is my writing inspiration and the kick in the ass I need.

This is not betaed or anything so if you don't like my southern slang, deal with it.

* * *

Bestest Birthday Ever

It was a night like any other for Grissom. He was sitting behind his desk in his freakishly lit office doing paper work.

Well, tonight he wasn't doing work, he was thinking about how to woo the woman in his life on her birthday. He was pondering about all of the cheesy cliché ways to celebrate.

A home cooked dinner enjoyed by candle light…scratch.

An evening out, dinner and a movie…scratch.

A movie night at home cuddled on the couch with takeout…possibly.

He had a short list made when the woman in question walking through his open door. Her smile made him melt every time and he became frozen as she approached him.

"What's that?" Sara asked casually.

"Huh…" He snapped back to reality and scrambled to hide the paper. "It's umm…nothing." Grissom smiled back knowing he had been caught.

"Nothing huh? Well, I know Wednesday is my birthday, and I was wondering if my supervisor would be able to give me the night off to just relax." His eyebrow shot up as she mentioned wanting to relax.

Grissom grinned back. "I'm sure it wont be an issue." Sara could only smile at him knowing that he was going to try and do something to celebrate.

"Oh, good. You're both in here." Catherine barged in as usual. "So, I figured Sara has already asked you for her birthday off, which is fine, but since we have never really gotten a chance to all celebrate her birthday since she's been here, I've made arrangements at the new Dave and Buster's that just opened off the strip." She grinned at her coworkers before continuing her spill. "It's great, kinda like Chuck E Cheese for adults. The food is awesome, there's drinks, and games, so the boys will be entertained as well. Then after Sara can go home and relax."

Sara shrugged her shoulders, while Grissom let his mouth go slack. Catherine looked for any verbal objections. "We good?" She quickly asked. Grissom was still in awe.

"Sure, why not." Sara responded.

Now Grissom was looking at her with his mouth still agape.

"Okay, great. I'll tell the boys. We'll meet there around 5." Catherine left just as fast as she had entered.

"What?" She looked at the face of her lover.

Grissom shook his head slightly. "I was trying to plan and evening for us."

With a grin Sara leaned over the desk. "An evening for us eh?" He nodded as she leaned further towards him getting dangerously close to his face.

"Sara." He whispered.

"Yes Gil."

"Not at work."

She puckered her lips and made a smooch before backing off of his desk and leaving.

"Whew." Grissom sighed deeply thinking that she was actually going to kiss him at work.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and Grissom began planning _his _night with Sara.

First stop, the internet.

Grissom went through several menus of Chinese and Thai take out. Asian cuisine was one of her soft spots. After jotting down his dinner plans, he began surfing for something relaxing. Massage parlors, spas…and then he found it.

The lovers' suite at the Luxor. The room had everything, big screen plasma TV, 4 poster king size bed, and a Jacuzzi.

Now he had the perfect birthday. The evening would start with Catherine's fiasco of a plan. Then he would offer to drive her home only to go to the suite for a little R&R. It could be a movie, but he knew when she saw the large tub with the massaging jets, he'd be getting lucky in the water. And then the bed later, the night had multiple opportunities.

The night of Sara's birthday came upon them. Grissom had just finished making the arrangements at the Luxor when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Hey…" His insides melted at the sound of her voice. "My car has a flat tire. I don't suppose I could catch a ride with you?"

It was all he could do to resist doing the happy dance. Not for her cars flat tire…okay it was. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yeah. Just let me get some things wrapped up and I'll head that way." Grissom couldn't hide the happiness from his voice and before Sara hung up he heard her giggle.

Oh she'll be giggling alright. He grinned and left his bachelor pad.

They were the last to arrive. Grissom and Sara were escorted by a hostess to the table where the rest of the gang were seated.

While waiting for their food to arrive, they all gave Sara their gifts, and enjoyed a few drinks. Sara was the only one drinking alcohol since the rest had to work. Or so they thought they all had to work.

Their meals came and they ate while laughing at things that happened to poor Greg. Like when Grissom gave his feet a fungus, or the time Catherine and Grissom walked in on him with a rubber glove on his head, a painted mask over his face, and he was drumming along with a Marilyn Manson song.

The waitress left them a bucket of free tokens as it was a birthday party and Sara was the first to reach for them. "Kick your ass in air hockey Greg?"

The young man grinned. "Bring it Sidle. And when I kick your ass you'll be groveling at my feet begging for forgiveness."

Catherine and the boys laughed. "Good luck with that one buddy." Nick commented.

Sara and Greg headed over to the gaming area. Warrick picked out a small handful of the tokens. "Hey Nicky, how bout a game."

Nick nodded and left with Warrick leaving Catherine and Grissom sitting at the table. "What's your game Gil?"

Grissom pursed his lips and glanced into the game area. "I hate to gloat but I'm pretty bad ass at ski ball."

Catherine burst out laughing and Grissom narrowed his eyes. "Wow, um…" She finished her laughing fit. "…okay well lets just go see how bad ass you are."

They took the small bucket of tokens and their drinks with them. Sara and Greg were into a tense game of air hockey that was tied at 7 all. Grissom and Catherine stopped to watch as they furiously hit the little disc back and forth each trying to bounce it off the sides of the table to score.

"Come on Sidle, you're not even trying." Greg taunted.

Sara grit her teeth and replied, "Just waiting."

"For…"

She hit the puck and it bounced around behind Greg's mallet ricocheting off of him and into the goal. "THAT!!!" Sara exclaimed and threw her arms into the air. "Eat that Sanders!" She licked the tip of her finger and pressed it to her right hip. "Ssssss, I'm not just hot, I'm smokin'!"

Both of the onlookers shook their heads and continued to the ski ball. Sara noticed Catherine with Grissom and decided to join them.

"I want a re-match." Greg pouted.

"Some other time looser." Sara left him standing alone.

Nick and Warrick were playing together on a shooting game, and really getting into it as they were yelling at what to shoot at. Sara shook her head as she stepped up beside Grissom.

He glanced at her as he pushed the button releasing the heavy balls from the lock. "You want to play for high score?"

She fished some tokens out of her pocket and put them into the machine. "Sure, why not."

Grissom grinned. "Ladies first."

Sara picked up her first ball and tossed it down the ramp. The ball rolled down and up the ramp going into the ring marked with a 30.

She shrugged at the score. "I need to get warmed up."

With a slight smirk on his face, Grissom eyed up the ramp and released his ball. Both of them watched as it jumped and landed right into the 50 point ring.

Sara crossed her arms and stared at the end of the skee ball ramp. Without another word she stepped back to her game and picked up another ball. Her eyes lined up the shot and Sara skillfully released the brown ball.

She clinched her teeth as it flew off the ramp and swooshed through the 50 point ring. "Yesssssss."

Grissom picked up his second ball and gave it a quick toss. It went down the ramp and into the 40 point ring. "I'm still up by 10."

"We'll see." Sara commented as she picked up her third ball. With a deep breath she took a few seconds to line up her shot. Her ears only heard the sound of the ball up the ramp as it launched into the 50 ring once again.

She couldn't hide the smart ass smile that she flashed her partner. "Okay, I've got you now." was his comment before Grissom let his third shot fly. He duplicated his previous shot and was quick to flash a smile at her.

They continued their game until it ended in a tie. Sara insisted on a rematch which Grissom was happy to oblige.

In the back Catherine watched the pair dual with skee ball. She just new deep down inside that there was something going on between her friend and co-worker.

Grissom and Sara lined up to start their second game. Both continued to hit the 50 point marks until it was Grissom's last throw.

Sara stepped up beside him. "Don't forget, it's my birthday. I don't expect to get laid, but I was hoping."

His teeth clenched as he tried to focus on where he was about to toss the ball. Grissom did all he could to block out the sound of her voice and the heat from her breath on his neck.

He drew his arm back proceeded to release when came, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Grissom's head snapped sideways as he released the ball sending it flying over onto Sara's lane. "Dammit." He muttered.

Sara snickered and threw both arms in the air. "I'm da champion!" She paraded around the defeated Grissom that she had just won.

He stood and let her gloat before going back to the table to sit down while Sara continued her parade. "Kicked your ass…" She pointed at Greg as he played Ninja Turtles. "…kicked your ass." She pointed at Grissom sitting sipping his soda. "Who wants their ass kicked?"

Several other people playing games stopped to watch the brunette walk around the game room gloating over her victory.

Sara eventually made it back to the table and sat down next to Grissom. "Whew…" She took several pulls from her drink. "it's hard work celebrating sweet, sweet victory."

"I'm sure." He watched her drink several more gulps. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

She gasped for breath as the empty glass hit the table. "Why, got plans?"

"Actually…." Grissom let his eyes follow her empty glass up her arm, and to her slightly stunned face. "I might have made arrangements somewhere, for us tonight."

Sara could only stare at him. She had never had been with a man who was willing to put her first. His eyes searched her face and she knew he was looking for an answer. Her smile was enough to give him the answer he was looking for.

Grissom checked around for his coworkers before deciding the coast was clear and he and Sara could sneak out.

He maneuvered his car up to the valet of the Luxor. Sara exited the car when her door was opened. Grissom took her arm in his and escorted her to the elevator.

When the lift door closed she moved to press her lips to his. After the brief kiss Sara sighed. "Mmmm, this is already a wonderful birthday."

Before the elevator stopped, Grissom grinned. "The night isn't over yet."

The doors opened and there was only a set of two doors in front of them. Sara followed Grissom to one of the doors as he used the black key card to unlock and open the door.

Sara was the first to enter and looked over the large room. "Wow." Her feet carried her passed the couch and over to the bottle of chilling champagne. "A little bubbly?"

Grissom's eyebrow raised up. She had already been drinking, but now they were at the last stop for the night so who was he to deny her. "Sure."

"Good, I'll meet you in the bedroom." She gave him a cat like smile and disappeared through the door.

Casually Grissom opened the bottle and poured two glasses. He could feel the anticipation build up in him as he approached the bed. But that fire was quickly extinguished when he saw Sara curled in a ball, fully clothed, and sleeping on the bed.

Exhaling deeply Grissom set the drinks down and crawled into bed next to his lover. With a kiss to her cheek he whispered, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDAN!!!!!

TDCSI


End file.
